The invention relates to a tissue grasping and clipping/stapling device which is useful for grasping and fastening tissue utilizing a single implement, and without the need for sutures and the like. A particular aspect of the invention relates to the forming of a staple and, particularly, the mechanism whereby the staple is formed which is useful with very small staples.
In the course of conducting surgical procedures, various tissues must frequently be secured together, using sutures, surgical staples, clips and the like. In order to obtain a secure fastening of the tissue in question, multiple steps must frequently be used. First, the tissue portions in question must be secured, and these tissues are then conventionally fastened together using a suturing step.
These problems, and others, are exacerbated when the fastener in question is very small.
This can result in a cumbersome procedure, utilizing several different pieces of equipment, and can also require several different steps before clips or staples or other fasteners are eventually secured to the tissue in question.
It is clear that the need remains for improved devices for conducting such clipping or stapling, whereby small fasteners are securely and reliably applied, and wherein the initial separate tissue securing step can be eliminated so as to shorten the duration of surgical procedures and improve the end results of same.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which greatly simplifies the clipping or stapling of tissue in an effective and secure manner.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is simple and reliable in use.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.